Into The Past
by Littleone11
Summary: Melinda is given an assignment by her professor & Elders decide to help her with it.


Into The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything associated with it. Same goes for the WB (or CW)

Author's Note: Piper and Leo just had Melinda instead of Wyatt and Chris. And Leo never became an Elder. They converted the basement into a bedroom/small apartment for Paige. I don't know if there is a family tree in the Book of Shadows, of the Warren line, but I decided to put one in here for this story. And if there isn't a family tree in there, I think that there should be. I don't know how long it takes to get from the Manor to P3, so I guessed.

Summary: Melinda is given an assignment by her Professor and the Elders decide to help her with it.

It was a typical morning at the Manor, everyone waking up and going to where they need to be. But the people who lived in the Manor weren't what they seemed to be. First, there is Piper, 47-year-old wife, mother, owner of a club, P3, and now the eldest living sister. Then there is Phoebe, a 44-year-old widow at a sadly young age, an advice column journalist, a wonderful aunt, and now the middle sister. We also can't forget Paige, a 43-year-old social worker and the youngest sister. Paige always knew that she was adopted, but 20 years ago she found out that she had two living sisters and had been living with them since then. Then there is Leo, who is Piper's husband and a father to their daughter. And lastly there is Melinda, who is Piper and Leo daughter and a freshman at University of California San Francisco. But didn't I say that these people aren't what they seem to be. Well, Piper and Phoebe are both witches. Paige and Melinda are half witches and half whitelighters. And Leo is a whitelighter. So when I said it was typical morning what I meant was that it is a typical morning for the Manor.

Piper was the first up; in fact she had always been the first up since her older sister, Prue passed way about 20 years ago. She was making the coffee and breakfast while everyone else woke up.

"Morning"

"Morning Pheebes" - Piper

"Where is everyone else" Phoebe said while getting some coffee.

"Leo was called away about 15 minutes ago. Mel is still upstairs and Paige is still in the basement."

"Oh...Did you get the paper?"

"Oh that's what I forgot" she said and started getting up to go get it.

"I'll go get it'" - Phoebe

"Thanks."

Phoebe was walking to the front door when Melinda came down the stairs.

"Aunt Phoebe, Have you seen my Sociology book?"

"No sorry, sweetie, I haven't."

"Darn it."

Phoebe went outside and got the paper. While Melinda went into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom...Have you seen my Sociology book?"

"Yes, it's on the table by the stairs" Piper said while handing her a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Thanks, Mom."

Phoebe walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Mel, I found your book on the table by the stairs." (Handing her the book)

"Thanks... (She looks at her watch and realizes that if she doesn't leave now she is going to be late.) Oh shoot I got to go or I going to be late. (She get up from the table) thanks mom for breakfast and thanks again Aunt Phoebe for getting my book."

"Have a good day a school."

As Melinda was leaving the kitchen, Paige came upstairs from her apartment in the basement.

"Hi Aunt Paige and bye Aunt Paige."

"Where is she going in such a hurry?"

"Class" Phoebe said while reading the paper.

"Its already eight o'clock?"

"Yeah why?" - Piper

"Shoot I have an appointment at 8:30... I have to go."

"What about breakfast?"

"Sorry sweetie, but I really have to go" Paige said while leaving.

"You know, I have to stop cooking for you guys."

Phoebe laughs and says, "You always say that."

"And someday I am going to mean it."

Melinda in her Sociology Class

"Today I am giving you your oral presentation assignment. You will have eight weeks to do the research on about the culture and the history of your family." – Professor Thomas

When Professor Thomas had said that Melinda froze, she didn't know how she was going to do the assignment. For one thing she only know her mother's side. Which wasn't all bad, but then all her mother's side of the family are all witches, but she can't say that in her presentation. She didn't know what she was going to do.

When Melinda got home about 10:45am that day. She put her stuff down by the door and sat down on the couch. She needed to think. Where would she get info on her family, she thought. The first thing that came to her was the Book Of Shadows, but she knows that she couldn't use that, but it was a good place to start. Maybe there was some information about her family in there beside the fact that they are all witches. So, she headed upstairs to the attic.

The one and only thing she didn't like about the Book of Shadows is that it was so heavy. She got the book and sat down on a chair that was in the attic and started looking though it. Some of the demons she hadn't seen and didn't ever want to see. When she was about ¾ of the way through that book her father orbed into the attic.

"Oh I see you're finally studying the book... your mom will be happy."

"Hi dad... I'm not studying the book I'm looking for something."

"What... what happened?" (Getting worried)

"Oh nothing...I just got assigned a research project about the culture and history of our family."

"Witches" (Surprised and confused)

Melinda smiles and laughs, then says, "No the assignment is the culture and history of everyone family."

"Oh so why are you looking in the Book of Shadows?"

"I just thought that maybe there would be something in here about the family beside the supernatural."

"And is there?"

"Not so far."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Ok." Melinda says and continues to look at the book.

Just when Leo reached the door to the attic Melinda found something.

"Yes, I found something"

Leo turns around. Surprised that she found something that wasn't supernatural in the Book Of Shadows.

"What did you find?"

"A family Tree."

The last page of the Book of Shadows was a fold out page that had the entire Warren line.

"I didn't know that this was in here."

"Me either."

As they are looking at the page Leo gets a call from the Elders.

"What... What is it?"

"They're sending you to 1999."

"Why?"

"Because they..."

Leo is cut off as the vortex opens and sucked Melinda into it before he has a chance to tell her.

"Wait ... Man they never let me finish."

A few minutes later, Leo is down stairs waiting.

Piper comes in through the front door and says, "Melinda... sweetie I'm home."

"Piper... we have a problem."

"What ... What kind of problem?"

"Melinda is in 1999."

"What is she doing there?"

"The Elders sent her to 1999 to help her with her school project."

"Why?"

"Because she has to talk to Prue."

"Why couldn't we have just summoned her, we've done it before."

"Because she needs to see how she lived, but there is another problem."

"Aren't you just full of good news"

"I only had time to tell her that she was going to 1999, but not why."

"Oh that's a problem. Wait will she have her powers?"

"Yes they sent her with her powers."

**The Halliwell Manor – 1999**

The Vortex opens and Melinda falls out of it onto the hard hardwood floor.

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are upstairs talking when they here a loud noise then a thud. They go downstairs together to see what it was.

Melinda said while looking up, "You know you could have opened the vortex above the couch or even a bed. (She gets up and starts rubbing her back) I still don't understand why I can heal myself from cuts, but not aches and pains."

"Ah who are you?" Prue said while they were coming down the last few steps

"AAAHHH" Melinda screams and orbs out then orbs back in.

"wowo" – Piper and Phoebe

"Sorry"

"You just just (looking at Melinda) She just orbed (looking at Prue & Phoebe)" - Piper

"Yeah we saw. Ok who are you?" – Prue

"My name is Melinda."

"My Melinda, from the future, my Melinda?"

"Yep."

"Wow Piper she looks just like you." - Phoebe

"Can you prove it?"

"Prue, I don't think that that is necessary."

"Mom, its ok really. I don't mind and I understand (looking at Prue). Throw something at me."

"What... Why?" - Prue

"You'll see." - Melinda

"Okay." - Prue

Prue used her powers a throw a plant at Melinda. In turn Melinda deflected it by putting up her shield.

"You want more. I was named after Melinda Warren the beginning of our family line. The three of you are known as the Charmed Ones. The Book of Shadows is in the Attic and it so desperately needs to be indexed."

Piper says to Prue, "She right it does."

Phoebe nodes her head and then all three of them hug Melinda at once.

They all walk into the living room and sit down.

"So why did they send you here?" - Piper

"I don't know they didn't give dad enough time to explain before the vortex opened. All he told was that they are sending here."

"Typical." - Piper

**The Halliwell Manor – 2023**

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are sitting around waiting for Melinda to get back.

"Oh God."

"What?"

"Leo I was dating Dan in '99."

"Who's Dan?"

"Oh he used to be our next-door neighbor."

"Oh."

"I just hope that she is all right."

"She's invincible she'll be fine." - Phoebe

"Yeah the fact the she has her powers, is the only thing that I am happy about (looking at Leo)" - Piper

"Leo why does she have her powers, I mean when we went to the past in the 1600's we didn't have are powers." - Phoebe

"Because the Elders are thinking that she might need them." - Leo

All three of them look at Leo.

**The Halliwell Manor – 1999**

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

Prue got up and went to the door at open it. It was Dan.

"Hey Prue, is Piper home?"

"Yeah she is, come in."

"Thanks."

Dan closes the door behind him. Prue and Dan walk into the living room.

As she was coming into the living room, Prue said, "Piper, Dan here."

"Oh." (Got up and kissed him.)

Melinda didn't like what she was seeing.

"Who this?" (Referring to Melinda)

"Oh, this is our ..." - Phoebe

"Cousin, Melinda." - Piper

"Nice to meet you Melinda. Has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like your cousin, Piper, here?"

"All the time."

"She our 1st cousin." – Prue

"Oh." - Dan

"Dan, why don't we go into the kitchen to talk?"

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Melinda." Dan said while heading towards the kitchen.

"You, too. (After Piper and Dan were in the kitchen) So, that was Dan."

"Yeah, you know him?" - Phoebe

"I know of him, from what my father has told me."

"What did he tell you?" – Phoebe

"Just that when mom was dating Dan she wasn't truly happy and that my father doesn't like him."

"Oh. (Understanding.)" - Prue

Piper comes back into the living room with out Dan.

"What happen to Dan?" - Phoebe

"Oh, he had to go to work."

Prue looked at her watch and said, "Oh so do I, bye."

"And I have to go to class." - Phoebe

Piper looks at Melinda.

"Well I need to go to the club; do you want to come with me?"

"Okay."

About a half an hour later they arrives at P3. And get out of the car and go inside.

"Wow. It looks pretty much the same."

"So, I still have the club in the future, that's a good to know."

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. I know it is hard." (Rubbing Melinda back and smiling at her.)

"Thanks."

Leo was in the office working on some paper work when he heard Piper come into the club.

Leo came out of the office, "Hey, Piper."

"Hey, Leo."

"Hi dad, opps, sorry."

"What?" - Leo

"Leo this is Melinda; she's our daughter from the future."

"Oh, Hi Melinda. (He always knew that Piper and him would get back together.) What are you doing here in the past?'

"I don't know the vortex opened and pulled me throw before you could tell me."

"Melinda, what year are you from?" – Piper

"Mom, you know as well as I do that I can't tell you that. It could change the future."

"She's right."

"I know, I just thought that I would ask."

TBC...


End file.
